


Fresh Snow - Old Heartache

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grieving, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Movie, canon character death mentioned, drabble (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hugh Glass just likes to be alone, to grieve for his son, but he has something - someone - to continue living for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Snow - Old Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> For my babe <3

It had snowed all day – not that that was anything new or surprising – but it had been the first snowfall of the winter. There was always something serenely _special_ about the first layer of pure, white snow to settle on the cold, bleak wilderness.

Hugh Glass sat on the wooden steps of his cabin’s porch, his eyes not particularly focused on anything, just staring off into the dark trees which surrounded his home. Firelight spilled through the windows onto the snow-covered ground outside, giving the illusion that it was burning.

Sometimes Glass simply liked to be alone, to listen and watch, but not do anything. Just to let all thought bleed out of his mind and his body unwind. Across his knees rested his rifle, its presence a comfortable weight. Even in these moments he couldn’t totally let his guard down, he had been too close to death too many times.

The sky overhead was perfectly clear, the dense grey snow clouds having drifted away with the setting sun. Glass blinked and shifted his gaze upwards. The stars blinked back at him in return and he found his attention drawn towards the brightest star. _“If you’re ever lost in the forest, look for the North Star.”_ His father’s words echoed through his ears. Hot tears pricked his eyes as he remembered teaching Hawk the same lesson when he had been just a boy. Glass wrapped his hands over the rifle and closed his eyes.

From behind him there came the creak of wood underfoot, followed by the groan of the door as it was opened from the inside. Amber light momentarily fell across Glass’s back, throwing his shadow long and distorted across the snowy earth.

“Glass?” The captain’s voice sounded very loud compared to the silence of the sleeping forest and Hugh’s eyes sprung open. He didn’t say a word as Andrew stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He still didn’t look at the other man as he sat down beside him, so close that the sides of their bodies were pressed together.

“Why are you out here all by yourself?” Andrew asked gently - though with that commanding edge to his voice that meant he wasn’t going to let Glass avoid the question.

“Just…” Glass didn’t want to finish. He owed Andrew his life, he loved the man beyond what society thought of as right and decent, he would die for him in an instant, but there were some things he did not wish to share with the Captain.

Andrew nuzzled in closer to him and huffed against his neck, “You’re freezing. You’ll catch your death sitting out here.”

Glass snorted, finally turning his head towards the other man. “I think we both know I have survived worse.”

The Captain narrowed his eyes at him and muttered, “That doesn’t mean you’re invincible.”

Glass bore the scars and handicaps that told him that every day. He knew his body was broken; he had thought his heart too after losing Hawk – until Andrew that was.

Andrew sighed heavily and got up. Glass didn’t stop him, he returned his attention to the stars overhead. But he was only alone again for a moment. Warmth and soft fur suddenly enveloped him as Andrew draped his heavy bear pelt around his shoulders.

“Don’t spend all night out here,” the Captain ordered him, pressing a kiss to Glass’s head then leaving him be.

Glass put the rifle down to one-side and pulled the thick fur pelt tightly around himself. He hadn’t realised it till then that Andrew was right, he was freezing. Exhaling, his breath rose before his eyes and he shivered hard.

The memory of the many times he had wrapped himself around Hawk to stave off the bitter cold rose within his heart. He buried his face into the fur, supressing the urge to scream his pain aloud. There was no way time could ever heal the wounds he carried, especially the invisible ones on his soul. _Hawk_ , his son’s face swam before his eyes and he balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms to leave red, crescent marks.

The wolves began to howl. Glass lifted his head and listened to their calls – one, lone howl being joined by a second, then a third, fourth, fifth. He lost track of how many. The pack was far away, in the next valley he guessed, but their song echoed for miles. Sometimes, he and Hawk had joined them, cupping their hands over their mouths and howling up at the sky. His son had always been so good at that, able to mimic the wolves to near perfection.

His old injuries were aching now, the cold having set-in to his bones despite the bear pelt. Though he would have liked to remain outside and continue mourning his son, Glass knew the moment had come to its end. He rose stiffly to his feet, picking up his rifle as he did.

The cabin felt sweltering to Glass as he pushed the door opened and stepped inside. The heat from the fire in the corner stung his frozen cheeks and he grimaced. He pulled off his shoes and propped his rifle up by the door.

Andrew was buried beneath a mountain of blankets and furs in their bed; Glass chuckled to himself as he wondered how the man wasn’t melting alive. He walked towards the bed slowly, shedding his clothes as he came, letting them drop forgotten to the floor. His skin tingled as his body gradually warmed up, but he still felt the chill in his limbs, the ache of his scars.

The Captain rolled over and looked at him intently, smiling softly as he saw Glass’s nakedness. “Glad you decided to join me.”

Glass ignored his taunting tone, leaning over and slipping into the bed. Andrew instantly snuggled up against him, sliding an arm around his waist and tucking his head beneath his chin. Sighing, Glass swept his hand over the warm skin of the Captain’s back. Andrew shuddered, mumbling into his neck, “You’re still cold.”

“Thank you,” Glass said after a brief second of hesitation, “For not pushing me for an answer.”

Andrew shifting and sat up, leaning on his elbow and looking down at Glass.

“We share many things, Hugh,” the Captain told him, stroking his fingers over Glass’s scar-covered torso, “But I know your grief for Hawk is something you have to carry alone.”

Glass knew the Captain did not understand why that was the case, truly neither did he, but he was thankful that the man knew not to intrude in it. He reached up and cupped Andrew’s cheek, brushing his thumb beneath his eye. The Captain leaned down and kissed him deeply, moulding his body against Glass’s. Humming into their kiss, Glass wrapped his arms tightly around Andrew’s back and held him close.

He may have been too weak to protect Hawk, but he was determined not to lose Andrew too – he would not let someone else he loved slip through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are lovingly received <3


End file.
